bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Nulric Ironcrag
Nulric Ironcrag is a seasoned Dwarf Paladin and a veteran of the Second War. He is the leader of the dwarven settlement of Dun Boldihr, and a formal Thane of Khaz Modan. Honest to himself and true to his word, Nulric devotes himself to the paladin's path. He does not care for politics, nobility, or personal gain, believing that only the strength and courage of brave men and women can bring about a new future. History Early Life Nulric was born around 63 years after the War of the Three Hammers. He is the eldest son of the Ironcrag family, born in Brewnall Village of Dun Morogh. His father, Olkam, was a senior miner of Ironforge's Miner's League and a veteran of the War of the Three Hammers. Nulric's mother, Misirlyl, was an experienced blacksmith. Nulric would frequently accompany his father on mining trips while his younger sister, Brilathel, learned the art of blacksmithing from Misirlyl. Olkam taught Nulric the fundamentals of combat and how to defend himself from wild animals, Troggs, Ice Trolls, and other dangerous beasts. Nulric viewed his father as his role model, and would later say that he was the man he spent his whole life looking up to. Many years later, Nulric joined the Mountaineers and aided them in protecting Ironforge's borders from Dark Iron Dwarf invaders. He eventually married his childhood friend, Brytiva Snowmane, and planned to settle down and start his own family. The Second War When the Orcish Horde of Draenor invaded Azeroth and sacked Stormwind, King Magni Bronzebeard marshalled Khaz Modan's forces to prepare for the oncoming invaders. Due to their prior experience as mountaineers, Nulric and Brytiva aided the army in order to aid in the protection of the realm. However, Dwarven army was no match for the initial onslaught, and lost much of their territories. While Ironforge withstood its siege, the majority of Khaz Modan was lost, with only a few fortified settlements remaining. After seeing several superior officers fall in battle, Nulric was thrust into a leadership role through chain of command. The Battle in the Wetlands After the initial invasion, the dwarves of Ironforge joined the Alliance of Lordaeron. While the carnage was far from over, the dwarves found a momentary pause in the Horde's pressure due to the assistance of the humans and elves. As the northern kingdoms began to press south into Khaz Modan, Nulric and Brytiva led a small battalion of soldiers into the Wetlands to harass the enemy supply lines. For weeks, the group of dwarves engaged in guerilla warfare south of the ruins of Dun Modr; Nulric believed these ambushes would assist the Alliance as they crossed the Thandol Span into the Wetlands. One morning, Nulric led his troops into an ambush against a supply caravan led by the Horde. With the element of surprise and the knowledge of their own land, the dwarves smashed into the unaware orcs. The battle seemed very much in favor for the defenders of Khaz Modan until a skeletal, robed figure on a gaunt horse appeared in the morning fog. To Nulric, the figure seemed to be nothing more than a gangly human until he threw out his bony arms from under his tattered cloak and emitted a wailing screech; a death knight of the Shadow Council, Galthog Atabar, had joined the fray. Using his necromantic powers, Galthog reanimated the Orcish soldiers who had already died in battle back into undead warriors. With undying vengeance in their eyes, the orcs began tearing the dwarven battalion to shreds in an unholy frenzy. As the battle continued, Nulric's heart plunged as he saw his wife cut down, her throat slashed open by an orc blade. Nulric bellowed in fury and began swinging his battle-axe in wild figure-eights, hacking and hewing any orc in his path, hoping to clear a path to the death knight. He no longer cared for his own safety; he would avenge the deaths of his comrades and wife, or die trying. Nicks and cuts covered the dwarf and his armor, but he locked on to his target, sprinting towards the undead with all of his strength. Galthog, however, did not hesitate to act. With a swing of its scepter, the Death Knight sent a blast of energy at the dwarf, its green fire striking Nulric square in the chest. Nulric doubled over, screaming in pain. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart with an iron gauntlet, attempting to burst it open like a ripe melon. It felt as if all of the life in his body was seeping away. As he writhed in agony, the Death Knight and the remaining orcs began to systematically kill the remaining dwarves, one by one. The dwarf's death would have come were it not for the timely intervention of the Alliance. A group of human horsemen charging towards the Horde's ranks, led by a man in armor that shined like the sun. The Alliance had come! Nulric watched in awe as the humans tore through the orcs like a farmer's scythe through wheat. He saw the human leader riding towards the Death Knight, a look of conviction on the man's face. Before the Death Knight could react, the human's warhammer smashed into Galthog's skull, shattering it as if it were made of straw. Nulric gazed across the battlefield; the fight was over in mere moments. Almost instinctively, he crawled on his arms towards the group of humans for help, survival spurning him onward. He saw the leader rushing towards him. The last thing Nulric remembered before passing out was the human's hand on his chest, a relieving warmth spreading through his body. Nulric awoke a few days later. He found himself in an Alliance infirmary, being tended to by a nurse. He discovered that he was saved by a group of Lordaeron Knights, led by a human paladin named Darien Clayden. Darien's group had discovered the battle and rushed in to help the dwarves; however, they were only able to save Nulric and two others. The paladin had invoked the power of the Holy Light to heal the dwarves, sustaining their lives long enough to bring them back to the Alliance war-camp before leaving again. Nulric began to weep in his cot. He was crushed that the love of his life had fallen in battle. His blind rage caused him to charge at the Death Knight while his comrades struggled against the risen orcs. At the same time, he was left speechless by the humans' compassion. They had rescued him from the jaws of death, brought him to safety and healed him back to health when they had no need to. Darien Clayden's act of benevolence inspired Nulric to forge a new path in life; the path of a paladin. Post Second War and Beyond After the Second War ended with the destruction of the Dark Portal, Nulric traveled to Lordaeron to learn about the Holy Light. Nulric admits that he did not spend much time training due to his combat experience and his age. As a result, he is not as learned in the art of healing as other paladins. He is usually only able to invoke the Light in the middle of combat, or during times of great emotional duress. During the Scourge of Lordaeron, Nulric helped the Alliance forces as best he could. When Ironforge sent aid to Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos, Nulric accompanied the dwarven battalions. Nevertheless, Lordaeron was lost to the Alliance. Nulric took to wandering Azeroth, traveling to many lands and places he'd never been. Nulric eventually returned to the Plaguelands and joined the Argent Dawn. He was also at the Battle of the Dark Portal when Lord Kazzak invaded Azeroth with the Burning Legion. During the war against the Lich King, Nulric remained in the Plaguelands and assisted the remaining soldiers in retaking territory. However, with the fall of the Lich King, Nulric ultimately left the Argent Crusade due to their leniency and inaction regarding the Forsaken Undead and activities. Journey to Gilneas After the Fall of the Lich King, Nulric returned to wandering Azeroth, occasionally coming back to Ironforge to check in with his family, and the Hall of Mysteries to undertake missions. One day, Nulric received a letter, informing him that dwarves were being abducted along the borders of Hillsbrad and the Stormpike mountains. As such, Nulric travelled north to investigate. After weeks of fruitless searching, Nulric could not find a trace of dwarves' whereabouts and assumed the worst. He eventually wandered into Gilneas, having never been to the nation beforehand. As he travelled the countryside and town alike, Nulric could not turn a corner without running into someone with a problem; starving peasants, beggars, people being plagued by bandits and other monsters. Nulric, always having sympathy for the plights of the weak, helped where he could. Eventually, the locals viewed Nulric as some sort of wandering hero. The Blades of Greymane Some time later, Nulric wandered into the Duchy of the Ashen Coast and decided to work alongside the Blades of Greymane. However, he did not actually join their ranks, and his reasons for helping them were dubious at best. Nulric did not waste time trying to prove himself. When Aurelia Dorian's father, Jasper, invaded Beau's Tooth, the dwarf joined up with the Onyx Knights to retake the island and bring Jasper to justice. Nulric's strength was soon noticed by his superiors when he risked his own safety to save several townsfolk of Beau's Tooth and killed a group of Jasper's men by himself. After Jasper's death, Nulric was recognized for his bravery and was allowed to live in Graston. Later on, Nulric assisted the Gilneans in their campaign in the Blightlands. At Gale's End, Nulric approached Sir Dentos Barracas and convinced him that he and his allies were not a threat. Later on, Nulric received a surge of power from Stormcaller, a sword that was eventually given to Alverdo Blackmoore. After the end of the campaign, Nulric was praised for his continued assistance and bravery and was offered Gilnean knighthood. However, Nulric firmly refused, believing that "he is himself, and that is enough". Regardless, he was still rewarded Gilnean citizenship. The Dreadpass Months later, the Blades of Greymane and the Onyx Knights invaded the Dreadpass, halting a Forsaken plot to invade the Barony of Faewood Valley. As the Blades forces battled against the Undead, Nulric stopped in his tracks when he saw Kolthar Deathhammer fighting for the Forsaken. Nulric had fought alongside Kolthar during the Third War. Many dwarves praised Kolthar for his might, and he was considered a hero among their people. Seeing Kolthar willingly attack members of the Alliance caused Nulric to fly into a rage. Nulric aided his allies in fighting Kolthar, who escaped the battle on a frost wyrm. He then turned his wrath on the remaining Forsaken troops, rampaging through their ranks. After the battle, Nulric retrieved Kolthar's warhammer from the ground, which had been left behind. Believing that Kolthar was directly responsible for the abduction of dwarves, Nulric made a solemn vow to kill Kolthar or die trying. Nulric and Kolthar met once again atop the Greymane Wall. While Nulric and his friends were able to defeat Kolthar, Nulric was nearly killed in the process. As Kolthar channeled a spell to destroy everyone in the vicinity, he was knocked off the wall. Nulric was carried away from the battle and was healed in the Onyx Knight's camp. Despite his wounds and the protestations of others, Nulric rushed to Kolthar's impact site. To his horror, Kolthar's body was missing, leaving only an imprint and footprints leading into the nearby marsh. Enraged, tired and near death, Nulric returned to his allies to relay the bad news. Nulric took Kolthar's warhammer and reforged it into Azilgar, the Silver Giant. Rise of the Thane In the months that passed, Nulric had Azilgar "recharged" by the Wildhammer shaman Rulgura Rothura, a woman who specialized in the creation of Stormhammers, the signature weapons of Thanes. Rulgura had performed a ritual that drained the latent energy of Stormcaller residing in Nulric, transferring it to Azilgar. Later on, during the siege of the Hartreave, Nulric discovered that he was able to call upon the powers of his Titan heritage even further - the same powers used by the Thanes and Mountain Kings of Khaz Modan. Rulgura speculated that, since Azilgar was a "living" weapon, it was slowly shaping Nulric, allowing him to tap into that hidden power. A few weeks later, during the Congregation Crusade, Nulric and his allies engaged Kolthar and his forces in combat for the final time. It was discovered that Kolthar's body had been implanted into a plague golem, created from dwarven design. As the battle raged, Kolthar's golem was battered and beaten through attrition. As the Dread Thane turned to fall back and retreat, Nulric taunted Kolthar, questioning his strength and mocking his former title in life. Enraged, Kolthar turned and attacked Nulric, oblivious to the dwarf's allies. Nulric fought on with everything he had, willing to give up his own life in order to defeat Kolthar if necessary. Invoking the name of Khaz'goroth, Nulric summoned all his strength for one final blow: He threw Azilgar at the golem, destroying it and revealing Kolthar's ravaged, legless body. Kolthar attempted to crawl away in retreat, but was stopped by Nulric. Dragged back to the Blades, Nulric formally executed Kolthar in front of the dwarves of Dun Boldihr, bringing the Dread Thane's rampage to an end. A few days after the battle, Nulric was approached by one of the marshals of the Council of the Three Hammers. He was congratulated and given the title Thane of Dun Boldihr. Nulric returned to Ironforge after the Crusade for his formal elevation. Personality and Personal Life Nulric is often seen by his peers as dour and a bit of a grump, but those traits are fuelled by a big heart and a desire to see his missions brought out. Nulric is hardy and is often critical of strangers. Sometimes, he is slow to trust and often keeps to himself, but once he opens up to people he is loyal and sympathetic to those whom he considers his friends without limit. He loathes cowardly acts, and displays unbridled anger to anyone who uses strength or title to bully and control those who cannot defend themselves. Nulric refuses to kill innocents or civilians, even if it means disobeying a direct order. He hates Warlocks and Blood Knights, believing them to be selfish cowards, and does not hesitate to make his opinion of them known. When in command, he considers himself to be a father to his soldiers, taking a deep and personal interest in their welfare and well-being, even at the cost of his personal safety. In battle, Nulric charges head-first into battle, fearlessly charging enemy lines. He feels that if he can sacrifice himself to ensure that everyone else gets home safely, then he will do just that. Despite being fiercely loyal to his friends and allies, he sometimes acts over-protective, due to his past. Nulric is known for the occasional generous streak, which makes him well liked among them common folk. He demands that people refer to him by his first or last name; he does not try to use his title to elevate himself above others. Whenever he receives a monetary reward or treasure, he ensures that it goes to those in need, such as the poor and the families of soldiers who were killed in action. Despite being a newly appointed Thane, Nulric displays his commoner roots by putting the needs of the people of Ironforge first and the nobility second. Whether it's repairing tools, raising a new barn or tending cattle, Nulric enjoys helping out his neighbors. Dun Boldihr After the defeat of the Order of the Blood Wrought, Nulric was offered land to construct a new settlement, consisting only of dwarves. The in-fighting and riots caused by the Order had left a lot of damage around the Ashen Coast. As a result, the proposition of building a new settlement consisting of dwarf miners and blacksmiths had come to fruition. Nulric returned to Ironforge again, and pitched the idea to the Council of the Three Hammers. The Senate of Ironforge agreed with the idea; it would be a project to see how members of all three major clans could live together. Nulric recruited dwarves from both Gilneas and Khaz Modan to come settle in Dun Boldihr and, before long, the settlement was constructed. However, fate would have a different task for Dun Boldihr. After witnessing the many toils and strifes within the Ashen Coast, Nulric feared that his people would be caught in the middle of it. Picking up roots, he moved the majority of Dun Boldihr's populace to the southern mountain ranges near The Range and The Reach. The dwarves are no longer sworn to anyone but Ironforge. They aid their Gilnean allies against foreign and external threats, but refuse to offer aid in internal conflicts. Appearance Nulric has short, tousled black hair and a long black beard. While he may be getting up there in years, he still fights with the strength and experience that befits his status and reputation. He has a myriad of garish scars all over his arms, chest, and legs as a result of constant fighting. Nulric wears heavy armor. With the exception of sleeping and working at the forge, he rarely takes it off so people don't have to see his scars. His weapon of choice is his two-handed warhammer, Azilgar. Nulric's gear was created by his sister, Brilathel, who is a skilled blacksmith. His faithful steed is a riding ram named Rolf, and his aerial mount of choice is Icefeather, an ill-tempered gryphon bred in the towering Aeries of the Hinterlands. While Nulric is well-experienced with melee combat, he does not excel at all in mounted or ranged combat. In addition, technological innovations often confuse the dwarf. Since dwarves are not known for their subtlety, Nulric is baffled by the concepts of stealth and skullduggery. = Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Onyx Dawn